


Pablo x Lil Mamas

by daisy_of_despair



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confusion, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Is Trying, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, lance is sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_of_despair/pseuds/daisy_of_despair
Summary: we’ll have a lil peek into keith’s childhood while growing up with his good ol boy dad.. then back to the present with lance 👑
Relationships: keith/lance kinda
Kudos: 3





	Pablo x Lil Mamas

**Author's Note:**

> ok so keith is supposed to be terrible at english for no reason when he’s young (hence him using words that make absolutely no sense) and “pablo” is supposed to be him having a terrible memory also bc he repressed the korean so yeahh .. pabo 😚 also this is just for laughs since i clearly can’t write so 💯😘 just sit back and enjoy, brothers 🤙

keith has always repressed his korean culture.. his good ol boy dad had always tried to teach him korean but keith would get violent.   
“keith, dinners ready!”, his pops called, while wearing a cute apron.   
keith trudged into the kitchen with his head down; he smelled a certain scent that made his insides melt... kimchi.  
“CHRIST DAD I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE THAT ATROCIOUS BULL”, keith said while standing at 4’8. he was the brattiest 8 year old on the planet..

“boy don’t yell you’ll wake the chickens up” 

“ion CARE about the gotdang chickens”.

they sit down to eat together, keith resisted the urge to vomit. “so how was school today son?” 

“my teacher said that if i failed one more class i would have to transfer schools, it’s so proclamating.”   
“keith i told you to study more 👁”   
“dad please my teachers are just mad because i look better than them, they’re just confiscating.” 

“son i never raised you to be a dummy, you hear me?”   
“no.”  
keith touched his food not once, he went on to call his father a fattie.

keith’s dad tucked lil biggins in and whispered “saranghae boy” with those two words keith jumped up and clutched his fathers throat. “i told you not to speak that wretched language around me, my insides are now russian.” “god i need to get you an english tutor, goodnight.”

now looking back at it, he wished he was able to bully his father, but he was now in space..  
“what’s crackalackin mamacita”, lance yelled as he slithered into the room. “please don’t call me that”, keith said with fear. “so, what do you say, me, you, and a nice dinner with the view of the stars?”, lance said while slinking closer to keith. “lance i’m trying to keep my cool but you keep making me fret.” “aw, is my lil mamas upset? ;)” keith began to tear up from the infuriation. “you always say this and make me want to eradicate you!”, keith yelled with passion. “wow hold up bud what does that mean-“ “shut up!! your voice is excruciatingly big” lance placed his hand atop keith’s wig, “don’t worry mamas i was just playing.. i larve you😘 i didn’t mean it.” with that, keith fell to the ground. shiro ran in with a quick 90 degree bow and sprinted away with keith’s body. lance didn’t know what was happening..  
keith woke up to lances bug eyes staring at him. “hey lil mamas you’re finally awake”, lance said while holding his hand suspiciously. keith immediately swatted his hand like a bug, “don’t touch me, pablo” “who-“ “ it’s you, you’re the pablo” lance was shocked down to his bones.. tf is a pablo. “i’m korean, you would never understand”, keith said while looking emo for no reason. “well gotdang i guess i don’t mamacitas” keith started boxing lances face ferociously. lance was screeching, but any attention was good attention to lance. “hey... i would like to have that dinner with you.. 😚” lance had no idea what he just heard.. “what?” “don’t make me say it again, pablo” lance had never been more confused in his life. “well alright pretty lady i’ll make that happen 😍” keith was repulsed but would do anything for a good meal..  
they sat down on buckets without hesitation. “so.. i heard you’re korean.. therefore, i’ve prepared a korean meal for you ;)” keith’s head started spinning, what did he mean? why would he do this? “uh actually, i’m texan” keith was scared, his cover had been blown. “anyway.. we got thems bibimbap.. them tteokbokkis.” keith smelled something very familiar.. deathly familiar.. kimchi.. “i also got some kimchi since i heard it was a staple or something ;)” “oh god”, he felt nauseous, “i tink-“ he hit the ground, “this smell is so vented” he passed out.. 😵


End file.
